Oracle Files: Max MacKay
Characters * Ellie MacKay * Max MacKay Location * Cedar Creek, PA * May 25th 2014, 2319 Local Time VOX Archive * clank, sparks snapping, pained scream, agitated growl, beep, mask retracting * Max MacKay: footsteps, flames crackling Well, hello there, pretty sis. Oh, what's the matter? You look sad. chuckle Did some smoke get in your eye? crackling, footsteps Or are you actually crying? flames crackling, laughter Oh, this is too much! After all that talk about making me pay for what I've done and you get your ass beat. laughter You're pathetic... I bet your friends would be disappointed to see you like this... laughter I guess it's best I already killed them. * Elissa MacKay: scoff You didn't kill Angie... panting My suit shows me her vitals. * Max MacKay: scoff She's as good as dead. She'll bleed out long before you can rescue her. thud * Elissa MacKay: grunt, panting, whack, pained scream, body rolling, flames crackling, whoosh Max! Please! * Max MacKay: whack, whack, pained grunt, whack, chuckle Please... Please what, Ellie? Pass the salt? whack, whack, pained groan I'm not your brother anymore and you ain't my baby sis! * Elissa MacKay: whimper Max... panting This isn't you. flames crackling, tree falling, fire spreading, cough, footsteps Don't you see that? This is the Purgatory talking... You're not thinking straight! * Max MacKay: chuckle No, I'm not falling for that again. Last time those words may have caused me to stay my hand for a moment, but I won't fall for that again. flames crackling, whack, pained screaming No! I won't! snapping, wood piercing flesh, agonized scream I won't! * Elissa MacKay: No! grunt, body rolling, wood snapping, cough, blood splatter, clatter, stumbling footsteps, twigs snapping, flames crackling, fire spreading * Max MacKay: Impressive maneuver but whatever... Go on, run away you little cry baby... chuckle Oh, hold on... Where do you think you're running off to exactly? You don't really have a home left, do you? Your little pet is dead... twigs snapping, clatter And this little device you dropped here shows that your new mama is fading fast. gasp Oh did I just make you an orphan for a second time? * Elissa MacKay: stop, deep breath Stop it. * Max MacKay: footsteps, fire spreading I'm sorry. What was that? Did I hit a nerve? Oh, did, didn't I? What's the matter, Ellie? Is me talking about that bitch Allison too much for you? Oh... I know. I should tell you about how I killed her. footsteps, flames crackling Would you like to hear- * Elissa MacKay: crackle, rapid footsteps, primal scream, flesh rending, blood splatter Stop it, Max! Stop it! * Max MacKay: scoff Huh... That's a pretty sword... blood splatter Where'd that come from? thud * Elissa MacKay: whimper, infernal crackle Max... Max... Max?! sniff, sob expletive, what did I just do? Trivia and Notes * Max MacKay's death. Links and References * Oracle Files: Max MacKay Category:Oracle Files Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Max MacKay/Appearances Category:Cedar Creek/Appearances